


Separation Anxiety

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere!Henry, and angela is starting to think that maybe this is a bad thing, idk man henry just doesn't wanna leave randall alone, or henry with severe separation issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: Randall comes back and Henry is happy to serve him again. The only problem is that Randall wants some time for himself.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write yandere!Henry and this is what came out of it,, enjoy I guess

“Have you been crying?” 

A pair of dull eyes looked up at him. “Why do you care?”  
Taken aback by the outrageous question, Henry’s eyes widened and he had to blink a few times before regaining his composure.  
“’Why do I care?’ Because I love you.” He reached out to touch Randall’s face, but the other pulled back and slightly shook his head. “...No. I don’t know what it is you’re feeling, but it’s not ‘love’.”  
Henry’s face twisted with sorrow. Actually, Randall wasn’t sure if the man even felt that emotion at this point.

“It hurts.” 

Slowly looking up at Henry, Randall saw that he was clutching his chest, right where his heart would be. Ha. As if he even had one. Randall remembered that his childhood friend had definitely had a heart. A very beautiful one, in his unbiased opinion. But somewhere along the way, somewhere during those past 18 years, his heart had changed.  
“I do all this for you, I accept your apology without batting an eye, I built this whole city waiting for you to return-!” His voice had gotten louder with every word and when Randall flinched at the mention of the city, he seemed to realise what he was doing and went quiet. Henry had unconsciously been leaning down toward Randall all this time and Randall had been afraid the sudden screaming might actually damage his ears.  
Apparently, the loud noise had also woken up Angela who had been taking a nap upstairs. 

“You’re losing your temper again.”

Stepping back, Henry took a shaky breath and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.  
He turned to look at Angela atop the stairs for a moment, long enough for Angela to see all the emotion in his eyes. They were somewhat melancholic, from years of grief and anguish. And heartache. Randall had lost the ability to see those emotions somewhere during the past year.  
Henry looked so tired. She wanted to reach out to him, but he’d already turned away and put on his coat, opening the door and closing it behind him. 

“...He left.” She knew very well that she was just stating the obvious, but what was she supposed to say? This wasn’t the life she had planned for them. In her mind, the three of them had always gotten their happy ending. But life wasn’t some kind of magic fairy tale. Magic didn’t exist, and fairy tales portrayed good and bad as two separate beings, as if you could always distinguish between a naturally good and a naturally bad person. 

Obviously, it wasn’t that easy.  
-  
Randall looked relieved. Sometimes, it almost seemed like he was afraid of Henry. Angela couldn’t blame him. She had only seen a fraction of Henry’s previous outbursts, and they had never been directed at her.  
Even though she thought hard about it, she couldn’t remember a single time he had shown any kind of negative emotion towards her. Not outwardly, at least. At times, she got a glimpse of something akin to... disgust? Or jealousy? Something flickering behind his eyes. There was just a vague feeling of distress in the back of her head whenever she was near Henry.  
No, the feeling was only there when the three of them were together. She hadn’t felt that itch of distress in many, many years. Recently, it had come back stronger than ever.

A conversation she had had with Henry some years ago came back to her. The two of them had been joking about old times, about Randall- it had probably been a coping mechanism- and she had said something like “He must really love you!”.  
It had been a joke, a funny comment to keep the conversation going. Henry’s smile tightened and his eyes dulled. He’d turned away from her, -maybe to hide his eyes from her- What a silly thought.  
She couldn’t remember how exactly he had worded his reply, but even back then she understood the meaning behind his empty words.  
“He doesn’t ‘love’ me. Everyone loves him, he wouldn’t choose someone like me. I do think he loves *you*, though.”  
He had turned back around, a sincere- had it been sincere?- smile on his face. 

She didn’t know how to reply, she had just laughed it off. Henry would give weird replies sometimes, surely it had just been his kind of humour. Maybe she should’ve realised something was wrong right then and there. Maybe she should’ve realised it when her ‘husband’ began to build a city and obsess over his lost- possibly long dead- friend.  
Had he ever really looked at her those past 18 years? Maybe. They had rarely been home at the same time, and if they were they had rarely been in the same room. They hadn’t shared their books or clothes or secrets like all the normal couples seemed to do. They hadn’t shared their warmth and they hadn’t slept in the same bed. 

Angela had never questioned any of that. Henry was busy building his city and she had a life of her own. They were playing pretend. They lived together and appeared at some important events together, but they still never really knew each other. That’s how she felt, at least. Henry seemed to like keeping his distance. Whenever they had been together with friends and Henry had left to take care of some business regarding Monte d'Or, her friends asked why he was so cold and distant. Had he had a bad day? Was he stressed?  
At some point, their questions turned to distrust and warnings, they all told her to stay as far away from him as possible and leave Monte d'Or behind. She had been surprised and laughed at them.  
Eventually, the questions stopped. So did their meetings. 

No matter how many times Angela reached out to those friends, even sending them a letter, she never received a reply. It hurt, she didn’t know why they would all decide to suddenly abandon her.  
She had asked Henry about it multiple times, but his answer was always a shrug and something along the lines of “They never liked me, so I’m not that concerned. I don’t know why they don’t want to meet *you* though.”.

It was a reasonable reply, in her opinion. Maybe they'd had enough of her. Had she done something wrong? Surely she had angered them with something she said.  
She eventually forgot about them, finding new friends and meeting all kinds of new people in Monte d'Or. It had grown to be a lovely city, even though she abhorred gambling. You shouldn’t gamble with your life.  
Then, Randall had returned. Everyone had been so happy. They were delighted, holding a parade and parties for him. She still rarely saw Henry. When she did see him, he was with Randall.  
It was only natural. He’d been his servant for a long time and he loved him dearly. So dearly that he followed him everywhere. At first, Randall found it cute. He'd always compared him to a loyal dog and enjoyed the company. He’d also enjoyed the fact that Henry could practically read his mind, bringing him whatever he wanted before he had even said it. Before he even knew he wanted something.  
His throat felt kind of dry? There already was a glass of water next to him. He couldn’t find his favourite shirt? Henry knew where it was, and would gladly bring it to him. 

But one day, Randall wanted to be alone. It looked like Henry’s brain stopped working for a few seconds, having trouble processing the words.  
Instead of doing the same as Angela who had nodded and left the house, he drew even closer to him.  
His eyes were wide and he looked almost pale, as if he were sick.  
Henry’s wide eyes were staring at nothing for some time until Randall snapped his fingers in front of his face, finally bringing him back to reality.  
“Are you okay? Seemed like your brain stopped working for a second there, haha!” Always the prankster, Randall joked around and laughed heartily. Henry smiled, but showed no sign of leaving. 

“Uh... listen, I know you always follow me around and stuff, I get it, old habits die hard and all, but I *really* need some alone time. A me-day, y'know?” Randall snickered. He didn’t have it in him to laugh loudly anymore. Henry’s stare was so intense that he felt like running up the stairs and hiding under the covers in his bed.  
“But Master Randall, what if something horrible happens while I’m gone?”  
“Huh?” A nervous laugh escaped Randall. Normally he would’ve laughed Henry’s concern off as a joke, but his expression was dead serious. Henry took another step toward him and Randall felt like his mere presence was pushing down on him. He sat down on the sofa. Henry smiled. “A... are you serious? I’m not leaving, don’t worry. Surely, you can’t disappear *twice* in one life!”  
A small smile played on his lips.  
Henry wouldn’t budge. Randall sighed.  
“What could happen to me here? It’s the safest place in all of Monte d’Or.  
...I promise not to leave the house today, okay? I’ll be right here when you get back.”  
He pointed at the couch and leaned back to prove his point. Henry looked...sad. Concerned.  
“What if something goes wrong? What if we don’t lock the door and a murderer comes in? What if you open the window, forget to close it, fall asleep and die of a heatstroke? What if there's poison in the-" 

The scenarios were getting more and more implausible and Henry inched closer with each one, until he was almost sitting on Randall’s legs, looming over him.  
Randall tried to interject a few times, but Henry remained unfazed. Finally, Randall had enough of him invading his personal space and shoved Henry’s chest away, making him stumble back a few steps.  
“That’s enough! You know very well none of that will actually happen!” He didn’t mean to scream, but Henry’s expression had frightened him and he couldn’t care less about how he talked to him right now.  
“Just leave already, get some fresh air, and get those weird horror-scenarios out of your head! You’re...” Randall thought for a moment, trying to find the right word. “You’re scary.” 

Randall closed his eyes, surprised at himself, but abruptly opened them again when he heard a quiet “Pfft!” followed by a fit of maniacal laughter. He stared in shock at the man who had been his best friend a few moments ago. That didn’t sound like Henry, didn’t feel like him- yet it was undeniably the same person. 

As the laughter slowly died down, the only thing Randall could say was “What is wrong with you?!”.  
Henry’s demeanour changed, his face became still, a small smile frozen on his face. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s something wrong with the world if it thinks I’ll let it take you from me again.”


End file.
